


Something I can never have

by blue_blitz



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blitz/pseuds/blue_blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У скромного надгробия из темного мрамора эпитафия без излишеств: <br/>«Ричард Джон Грэйсон. Сын, брат, герой». <br/>- Я убил тебя, - с отчаянным раскаянием шепчет Дэмиан, закрывая ладонью рот, будто не веря своим словам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I can never have

**Author's Note:**

> очевидно, что события Инджастиса (что в комиксах, что в игре) порвали меня на тряпки; собственно, вот, что из этого получилось.   
> p.s.: на какую-либо достоверность я не претендую, действия разворачиваются спустя н-ое количество лет после трагической кончины Найтвинга; Дэмиан повзрослел и иначе оценил случившееся, а Брюс уже слишком стар, чтобы сигать по крышам и бить морды нарушителям правопорядка, учитывая к тому же, что инцидент наложил существенный отпечаток на его отношение к геройству, которое, в общем-то, утратило для него особый смысл.

Nine Inch Nails - Something I can never have: http://pleer.com/tracks/4521907ZRNA

 

«Ты перестал быть моим сыном, когда убил Дика Грэйсона. Он был моим сыном».

 

После захода солнца и проливных осадков воздух особенно резко пахнет озоном и гнилью осеннего увядания. Здесь все говорит о невосполнимой утрате, и каждый неуверенный шаг, возвращающий Дэмиана в прошлое, о котором он сожалеет, дается ему с трудом. 

Он представляет бредущую кругами по территории поместья, раскинувшегося на триста с лишним акров, смерть. И как та с изощренным садизмом опытного палача испытывает терпение уставшего от бесцельного ныне существования некогда отрекшегося от него, Дэмиана, человека.

Ходят слухи, что старик Уэйн сошел с ума. Что он одинок, нелюдим, говорит сам с собой и по доброй воле стал узником среди собственных стен. Что ветхий плащ былого героя точно пиратский флаг развивается на ветру, привязанный к шпилю одной из башен. 

В сумерках, на фоне полуобнаженных, сгорбленных деревьев с безвольно опущенными, исхудавшими руками-ветками, хмурый особняк распростерся перед ним гротескным чудовищем. Черные, мутные окна смотрят на Дэмиана пустыми глазницами, и только еле заметный свет на втором этаже, похожий на тусклый отблеск от слабого прикроватного ночника, несмело утверждает, что там есть еще кто-то живой. 

Это комната Дика – потомок Демона знает наверняка. И отчетливо представляет, как сломленный невыносимым горем отец, казавшийся ему несокрушимым как камень, сидит в полумраке на самом краю заботливо заправленной им кровати и мучительно страдает от так и не зарубцевавшихся с годами душевных ран, рассказывая бестелесной пустоте о том, кого ему не хватает. Зачерствевшими и высохшими от старости пальцами смахивая с принадлежавших Грэйсону вещей пыль, он вспоминает, скорбит и, может быть, скупо плачет. 

От места, когда-то служившего ему домом, теперь веет безысходным запустением и горечью одиночества. Дэмиан ежится, втянув голову в плечи, обходя его стороной, поднимает ворот кожаной куртки, не давая навязчивой мороси забраться вовнутрь. Месиво из грязи и сырой листвы липнет к ботинкам, жалобно хлюпает под толстой подошвой, исходя мазутными пузырями.

За невысокой кованной, чуть покосившейся оградой – ушедшие преждевременно и безвозвратно Томас, Марта и Дик. Проржавевшая калитка враждебно скрипит, поддается не с первого раза, нехотя впуская к ним нежеланного гостя, нарушившего их покой. 

У скромного надгробия из темного мрамора эпитафия без излишеств: 

«Ричард Джон Грэйсон. Сын, брат, герой».

\- Я убил тебя, - с отчаянным раскаянием шепчет Дэмиан, закрывая ладонью рот, будто не веря своим словам. 

Злые слезы жгут ему глаза как серная кислота, и он смаргивает плывущую перед ними картинку, задохнувшись от стянувшей стальным обручем грудь запоздалой вины, которую он столь усердно не хотел признавать. Она стесняет, сжимает до хруста в костях, вырывая из легких, сдавленных ребрами, немой вскрик, пока холодный октябрьский ливень наотмашь хлещет его по лицу.

\- Если бы я только послушал тебя тогда… - Дэмиан сжимает руки в кулак – так, что белеют костяшки пальцев, приходя в ярость от невозможности обратить время вспять и что-нибудь изменить. Хотя бы единожды поступить правильно. 

Дика больше нет. Он его убил. Обрек на бесславную, недостойную смерть. Одной нелепой, роковой случайностью сломал три переплетенные меж собой жизни подряд и под занавес стал предателем. 

Всегда боготворивший лишь Ричарда, Брюс, разочаровавшийся в собственном отпрыске, не слыл идеальным отцом. А по юности не в меру самонадеянный, охваченный напрасной завистью и ревностью к приемному брату Дэмиан никогда не был примерным для него сыном. Он – кровь от крови его, плоть от плоти, но, даже повязанные прочнейшими из уз, они так и не стали друг другу ближе. 

\- Прости, - спустя столько лет еле слышно кается не то Ричарду, не то Брюсу не Уэйн, а, скорей, больше Аль Гул, но ему не становится легче. 

Это его наказание, его расплата – крест, который ему суждено пронести до конца. 

\- Уходи, - отрешенным волком глухо рычит осунувшийся и испещренный глубокими морщинами и белесыми шрамами Бэтмен, взявшийся из ниоткуда и заставший Дэмиана врасплох. 

Бесшумный, умело сливающийся со всеми ставшими ему привычными оттенками темноты Брюс, вдруг поравнявшийся с ним, как и прежде неосязаем и неуловим. Но внешне Дэмиан почти его не узнает: в опирающемся на трость и хромающем на левую ногу Готэмском рыцаре едва угадывается даже тень прославленного городского стража. Он – призрак, полая оболочка, безжалостно выброшенная на пустынный берег и выцветшая под солнцем раковина. 

– Не мешай ему отдыхать, - Уэйн набрасывает на залитую дождем плиту плед - с отцовской нежностью укрывает то, что осталось от любимого сына от ночного холода и сырости, как будто заснувшего давным-давно вечным сном под черной, рыхлой землей Ричарда может побеспокоить оплакивающая его непогода.

Пораженный подобным самообманом, Дэмиан, не ждавший ни теплого приема, ни отцовского одобрения, на мгновение медлит, теряется, не в силах произнести ни слова и совладать со своим налившимся свинцовой тяжестью телом. 

\- Пусть сон твой будет спокойным, Ричард, - в горле першит, и голос надламывается. 

Уходя, Дэмиан Уэйн не оборачивается, не смея рушить созданную Брюсом иллюзию того, что Грэйсон все еще с ним рядом. И полная острой, как бритва, боли мысль о том, что столь преданного ему отца у него уже никогда не будет, выворачивает его наизнанку.


End file.
